


Coming Straight On For You

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In the locker room after a good, long training session, Ruby can’t help but take notice of her sister’s body in ways she never has before, and her inability to keep her eyes to herself leads them both down a path to explore some curiosities they’ve always had. Anonymous commission.





	Coming Straight On For You

Ruby's eyes fell with nervous, flush admiration onto her sister's body as the two stripped out of their clothes, fresh from a gym visit and ready to unwind in the locker room. It was late, nobody else around in the womens' locker room or even really in the gym proper; they had picked the deadest time to come get their own exercise in, for the sake of having the run of the place themselves. But now, Ruby found herself staring a little bit too much at Yang's assets as the buxom blonde stripped out of her clothes, her breasts bouncing about as they fell free. She bit her lip nervously, a bit too distracted by what she was staring at to realize she was staring.

But Yang knew, giving Ruby a level, narrow look and a curious furrow of her brow. "You're staring," she said.

Ruby's eyes widened with worry. "Oh! Sorry, Yang, I didn't mean to--"

"Yeah, I think you did," Yang sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it, just... Are you alright?'

She wasn't. Not at all. Ruby couldn't really take her eyes off of Yang's gorgeous body. "I think so," she said, nodding quickly and lying through her teeth. All this time, she'd never really noticed her sister like this. She knew she had a curvier, fuller body, sure, but never really paid this much attention to it or realized just how amazing it was. "Actually... No, it would be too weird."

Yang shrugged. "This is already kinda weird, sis. So out with it."

With cheeks burning bright red, Ruby almost jumped up as she blurted out, "Can I feel your boobs and your butt?"

Yang nearly fell back in surprise at the question, not the sort of thing she'd been expecting at all. She found herself suddenly in kind of a weird place, but slowly she began to nod. "Okay, but... Only if I can feel yours too." She smiled back at her sister and did her best to try and find a normal way through the situation before her, not entirely sure there was one but willing to find out, odd as this all was. "You're not having jealousy issues about my body are you?"

Ruby shook her head. "No!" Ruby said, dashing forward quickly and grabbing both of Yang's plump tits with her hands. "I'm not jealous! I'm too busy appreciating these boobs to wish I had them!" Shooting a big smile up toward her sister helped convey the weird vibe Ruby was giving off as she proceeded to grope and feel up her sister's plump chest, while Yang rolled her eyes and reached out to touch Ruby's smaller but still very perky breasts, fondling her in turn.

"If you say so," Yang said, shrugging again. She didn't know how to deal with this situation very well at all, but she felt ready to find out as she groped Ruby back, playing with her small breasts and her very tight, perky butt. Yang's was rounder and softer, sure, but Ruby had a perfectly toned backside, very nicely shaped and calling out to her. Her hands took a nice, firm squeeze, as Ruby played with her nipples and drew out a slow, quivering moan from Yang's lips. "You seem pretty comfortable with feeling your sister up," Yang mused, biting her lip as she looked at Ruby curiously.

"A-and you seem pretty comfortable getting felt up," Ruby shot back, not quite as cocky and confident as Yang was--although who could be? "And feeling me up," she answered quickly. "Even though I don't have as much to feel up."

"Oh come off it!" Yang sighed, squeezing her sister's butt harder. "You have a perfectly sculpted butt here, and cute little tits that make for nice handfuls. You don't need a huge chest for people to like your body, okay? You look great naked, Ruby. Never think otherwise."

Colour burned hot in Ruby's cheeks as she nodded, smiling up at Yang as she accepted the praise. "Thank you," she whined. "That really means a lot to me, coming from you and all of this." Her hands squeezed at Yang's generous, full body eagerly. The thought of being complimented by someone as stacked and gorgeous as Yang made Ruby shiver hotly. "You're the most attractive girl I've ever seen."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror before?" Yang purred back, and somewhere in the midst of it, the two realized what they were saying and doing to each other, what was actually happening here. They didn't shy away from it, didn't pull back or even hesitate. At the same time, the two sisters instead pushed forward, lips meeting together sweetly as something caught hold of them and they just went in for a deep, hot kiss, a sudden flare of excitement washing across their bodies and leaving them both helpless against a swell of attraction and desire that neither was entirely ready to handle. They just kissed, chaotic and messy and absolutely exhilarating to give into, as they both gave up a little bit of something resembling composure and sanity to sink deeper into this excitement.

The two sisters had never done anything like this before, but now as they made out everything just felt so oddly right that neither knew how to respond to it, save for groping each other more and letting the passions carry them off to wherever they were set to go, dizzy and hopeful as something curious seized tight hold of them and neither wanted to let it stop. They slowly eased their way down toward the locker room floor, moaning softly into the other's embrace as they embraced the pleasures taking hold of them, ready to accept the idea that maybe. Just maybe, a tiny little bit, they might have been attracted to one another.

"I've always wanted to sit on a girl's face before," Yang confessed, nibbling gently down on Ruby's bottom lip. "And I think you're bold enough to want to try it. But only if you're comfortable with it." Yang caressed her sister's cheek as she looked hopefully at her.

Ruby nodded. "I think I would really like that," she said, leaning in to kiss Yang some more. Once she started, she really didn't know how to stop. "But I want to try something after, too. If that's okay with you."

"I'm always into trying new things. Let's do this!" Yang gently eased her sister down onto the locker room floor, shoving forward to straddle her dearest sister's face. She sat her ample butt down backwards onto Ruby's face, coming down at her such that she could admire and grope the whole of her sister's tight, eager body while she worked, giving Yang all the space she needed to get down and dirty. "Tell me if it's too much pressure on you," she cooed, settling her weight down carefully but definitely leaning a little bit closer to heavy than not. She figured her sister was a tough girl, and that she could handle all of this, and so she pressed firmly down and got to work at riding her face slowly and eagerly, a steady downward push insisting herself upon Ruby with no intention of lightening up on her.

Ruby took it in stride, moaning hotly as she pressed forward, her lips flush against Yang's slick, eager pussy. She began to lick, hands seizing her sister's rounder, fuller hips and gripping her firmly for balance, tugging herself forward with her grip upon her. She felt herself in the best position now to enjoy this all so thoroughly, and she didn't for a moment want to disappoint or let up on her. Eager, happy licks adored the puffy mound as Ruby didn't for a moment consider it to be at all weird to be facesat by her sister; instead, she just let the magic happen and sought to give Yang the pleasure she so sorely deserved..

Yang gasped as Ruby diligently got to work at eating her out, and she found herself eager to enjoy now the steady oral delight that Ruby had to offer her. "Mm, you're really good at this." Yang bit her lip, letting Ruby show her off her oral skills, already very happy with what she felt. So happy that while one hand caressed Ruby's breasts, the other reached further down, and she didn't hesitate to sink some fingers into her sister, who whined happily into her mound as the confident penetration of a pair of slender digits made Ruby shiver happily. She found herself lit up by a pressure that made her light up quickly, her hips starting to buck back and forth with greedy vigor amid the winding, feverish swell of something that she craved. She really couldn't help herself now, letting the pleasure seize hold of her and letting her desires speak for themselves.

Fingers pumping into her waiting hole ignited Ruby, gave her something eager and exciting that helped her want to shove forward and bury herself between her sister's strong thighs, desperately wanting to satisfy and to indulge here. The firm push of Yang's body atop her face gave her something that she felt eager to let herself be taken on by. Having her sister sitting on her head was not the experience that Ruby would have expected to find in the course of her day, but once it was there and she was in place it felt too good to hold back from, and Ruby slavishly worked to give Yang all the pleasure she could muster, shoving forward with bold and unapologetic vigor to work as hard as she could at this raw sensation. With Yang's fingers inside her now she only had more reason to lose herself to this.

"Fuck, this is hot," Yang groaned, biting her lip as she continued to work eagerly in place, driven by desire and heat primal enough that she didn't know how to help herself now, refusing to slow down her steady advance into surrender amid her sister's eager licking. She pushed herself down a little firmer against Ruby, really applying her weight down, but when she was able to enjoy such loving affection in return how could she not? Yang found herself right where she wanted to be, and she was eager to play at that and keep the pressure going as she worked her way back and forth steadily, a moaning mess given up to the swell of something that just felt too good for her to resist.

All of the eager licking and kissing that Ruby adored her mound with found its mark and gave something intense for Yang to enjoy, her body shuddering eagerly under this pleasure. She worked faster, finally deciding to just shout out in excitement and pitch forward, burying her face between Ruby's legs and devouring her pussy in thanks for all this pleasure. Her fingers worked faster in and out of the redhead's tight snatch while her mouth got to frenzied and chaotic work upon her. Repaying the favour came easy to Yang, even if she wasn't any longer properly sitting on Ruby's face. She tried her best to push down harder against her to instill some remaining sense of dominance and control, but overall she felt happy now to lighten up on her and focus on their mutual surrender, pushing forward and letting the ravenous pleasure taking hold of them both speak for itself. They were hopeless now, happily lost to something uncontrolled and chaotic, something that made them both twist and surge with throbbing heat and delight.

Working with desperate swiftness to eat one another out, the sisters writhed in heat and bliss together, moaning loudly as they let their bodies tense up and the overwhelming pressure of their attentions get the better of them. Neither could help themselves now as they let the pleasure tighten up within them, too intoxicating and hot for either to handle. They sank into surrender together, moaning messes bucking back and forth as they gave in to the heat and the desire, letting their bodies twist and writhe in excitement for what was to come. Ruby and Yang both worked tirelessly and eagerly, moaning louder and hotter as they worked toward mutual and intense pleasure without hesitation or the possibility of slowing down. They let themselves wind up for the heat that gripped them too powerfully to handle until finally they could take no more.

With a mighty, sudden cry, the two sisters came in unison, gasping and bucking hotly under the pressure of this exciting, pulsating touch. Their bodies ached and throbbed, swelling needily in the twisting surrender of their lusts as they let themselves feel the primal relief they both craved. A sense of warmth and desire made them press tighter against one another in pursuit of the pleasure and surrender they desperately craved, and both felt like they were ready for more as they remained holding one another tightly, aching and twisting under the desire to feel more. To feel so much more.

Yang slipped off of Ruby, panting happily as she slipped around to push her lips against hers. "Thanks sis," she moaned into a hot, messy kiss as the girls tasted each others' pussies on their lips and tongues, delighted by the wrongness of everything they were doing as it simply fed into a lustful desire to push on even harder and indulge more in what was happening. They just couldn't help themselves now.

"My turn now," Ruby squeaked happily as she eased Yang back from the kiss. "And I know exactly what I want! Get on all fours, butt out toward me." 

Although not sure what it was Ruby was after, Yang did as she was told, settling down onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass up high and toward Ruby as she accepted whatever was about to happen. She didn't know, but in truth, the idea of being made to do this without having a firm idea of what it yet was excited her, gave her a rush of excitement and mystery that she allowed herself to succumb to whatever madness Ruby had in mind for her. Yang didn't know what she was signing up for, and that made it exciting and dangerous as she settled down into position for her sister's sexual experimentation.

Ruby started with fingers sinking slowly into Yang's waiting, tight pussy, the slick and eager hole proving a good place to get her fingers ready for what was to come. Back and forth she worked in slow, steady ascent, letting the fingers sink into her deeper and quicker as she knelt forward behind Yang, caressing and squeezing her butt as best she could to pass the time as she prepared for what was to come. 'I"m glad you're letting it be a surprise," Ruby said happily, giving a firm grope and even a playful little slap to the cheeks as her sister remained blissfully unaware of what was coming.

"Sure, I'm always ready to try something new," Yang moaned, wiggling her hips as she let Ruby push her fingers into her. She was sure there was more to come than this; this wasn't much of anything new for anyone yet, but she was ready to remain patient and happy as she let her sister work her magic, wanting to see where this went and not getting completely carried away with her lusts and desires quite yet. That would come in time.

Fortunately, Ruby was impatient about making this happen, as she pulled the now slick digits back and dragged them slowly up from her pussy along her sister's taint, pulling one of her cheeks to the side so she could drag the sticky fingers along the cleft of her ass. She teased penetration at the tight pink pucker before her, making Yang tense up a little bit as she braced herself for what was to come, and then finally Ruby sank the fingers in and began to fingerfuck her ass. "I really do love your ass, Yang. It's so round!" Ruby delighted in this position as she worked her fingers in with desperate, rapid motions that made her sister moan hotly.

"I'm impressed," Yang moaned. "Never took you for a butt girl, you little perv." It was all good natured teasing, of course, as Yang let Ruby continue to finger her ass and give her what she thought was the thing she was waiting to show her. Why wouldn't it be? And it felt nice, leaving Yang to wriggle happily about. "Good thing for you that my ass is so sensitive that fingers up it will make me cum. So I'm ready for this."

"What if I'm not getting you off with my fingers?" Ruby asked, only to withdraw them swiftly too. Yang let out a confused noise as she looked back over her shoulder just in time to see Ruby smiling brightly as she buried her face right into Yang's backside and gave her ass hole a kiss.

"What?" Yang gasped, fidgeting nervously as Ruby revealed the surprise, and Yang really didn't know what to think. This seemed weird to her, as she nervously wriggled and twisted about, unsure how to handle this or what to say. Butt stuff? Yang had been there before. Having someone eating her ass? This was new territory, and she was uncertain about it or if she wanted to do this, or just about anything. At least, right up until the licking began. She let out a quivering, hot moan as Ruby's tongue began to drag eagerly along her tight back hole and a guilty kind of excitement came over her.

Ruby pushed her face in between those plump cheeks tighter as her tongue got to greedy work at eating her out. "I knew you might be a little reluctant, but I promise, you'll like it." Her eyes narrowed as she set her sights on making out with her sister's ass hole as eagerly and thoroughly as she could, holding absolutely nothing back in the process of shoving forward and losing herself completely. There was no hesitation in the way she pushed forward, adoring this big, round ass with everything that she had within her, desperate to treat Yang to all of the depraved heat that she ached for. This was a guilty pleasure of hers and she was insistent now on making it one of Yang's too, as her mouth steadily serviced her with only pleasure and raw intention in mind.

Yang twisted needier and needier under the pressure of her sister's loving oral attention. "Fuck, okay this--this does feel pretty great." She bit down hard on her lip, letting the sensations build hotter up inside of her as she let the crushing depths of desire get her into this. It felt too good for her to hesitate any longer, her pussy dripping all over her thighs and the locker room floor as she let Ruby rim her and show her new kinds of pleasure. She never thought she'd be able to learn anything about sex from her sister of all people, but Ruby's steady oral technique was so loving and so amazing that she found herself just unable to resist the excitement. She craved more, and she wasn't going to rest until she got it.

All of the heavy, sloppy oral affection Ruby showed Yang's ass came from a place of pure desire and need, her body unable to slow down as she pushed forward needily, letting the sensations mount hotter and stronger upon her. This was everything she could have hoped for, a swell of hot delight too primal for her to resist as she pushed in deep and let her tongue do all the work, loving Yang in a way more twisted and intense than the blonde was prepared for, but which she quickly came around to liking under the hot swell of excitement that followed. This was a lot to take, as Yang discovered new kinds of pleasure and twisted happily under the excitement of a tongue buried up her ass, and she just couldn't help herself any longer, trembling under the pressure until finally she gave in to it.

"Fuck!" Yang yelled as she came, the most succinct expression possible of excitement and pleasure that burned through her. She twisted and shivered, losing herself to the sweet pleasures she had been wholly unprepared for, and she felt amazing doing it. There was so much about these sensations that just felt too good for her to resist, and the blonde gave in to all of them as her orgasm tore through her, giving her a sense of depraved relief. "I like it," she moaned, biting her lip as she shuddered in place, her intense anal-only orgasm feeling amazing, but not as amazing as what she needed now from her sister. "Mm. Turn around. I want to do this to you too?"

With sparkling eyes, Ruby gasped, "Really? You mean it?" She nodded rapidly, smiling with the excitement of being rimmed, as she turned around before Yang could even answer, sticking her perky butt up high in the air. "Okay Yang, come eat my ass then! Show me that my butt really is as cute as you said!"

"It would be my pleasure." Shoving eagerly forward, Yang wasted no time at plunging headlong into this exciting new kink her sister had shown her, spreading Ruby's cheeks out wide and giving her ass a few experimental licks, starting off with something steady and excited. Something that just felt too good for her to resist. Slavishly, she treated this amazing ass to something crazed and hungry, letting her usual enthusiasm shine through now in giving her sister a rimjob and letting the odd sensations grip her. This was new ground, something exciting and hot that made her want nothing more than to push forward and give in to all of it, hot and lost as she shoved on greedily, a hot mess pushing on without care. There was something so good about being here and being able to treat Ruby to something after she'd been shown so much love, and for that, she was willing to go all out.

As she got deeper into her licking and kissing, Yang decided both her sister's holes needed to be praised after Ruby had introduced her to these pleasures. She slipped a pair of fingers into the redhead's slick, dripping twat, pushing eagerly forward with quick and desperate motions meant to further induce the rush of excitement that Ruby so eagerly expressed. There was no holding back now, no letting herself falter as she pressed on feverishly, shoving her face between the perky cheeks and devouring her cute butt without a second of wait or worry. Throwing herself wholeheartedly into these new sensations just felt too right for Yang to resist.

Ruby in turn moaned and shuddered under this pressure. "I knew you were going to love this once you got into it!" she gasped, biting her lip as the firm and excited pace that Yang brought to pretty much everything made for so much excited pleasure that Ruby could barely handle it all. She accepted the hunger and the firmness, accepted the press of hungry tongue and lips working at her pleasure with a stubbornness nothing could abate. Yang's fire and energy was what Ruby loved about her sister, doubly so now as the two explored sex together and both loved what they were feeling.

Yang refused to let up, keeping up the hot, firm pressure upon Ruby as she licked, kissed, slurped.. Anything she could to adore Ruby and pepper her with so much affection that she could barely think any longer. Racing on greedily through the raw, hot excitement of treating her sister to anal indulgences, Yang found herself unable to hold back, lacking in any shred of hesitation or care as she pushed on boldly and let the sensations speak for themselves, a throbbing mess of need and desire that made them both fitful and eager. Form a few overlong stares to Yang's tongue buried up Ruby's ass, their sisterly workout session had gone unlike anything either had expected and now as they writhed together under the back and forth indulgences of pleasuring one another, both knew there was something about this that neither was ever going to be able to resist. They were too hot, too hungry, too desperate for more.

Ruby moaned and twisted as the tongue and the affection got the better of her. Urgent, rapidly pumping fingers only made it even harder for Ruby to handle herself as she twisted through the writhing bliss of something too hot to believe, and she just didn't know how to handle herself any longer. With fingers greedily working away at her until she couldn't think any longer, Ruby lost herself to climactic bliss and heat, gasping and howling with ravenous glee under the excitement of this heat and this hunger. Ruby came, and she came hard, squealing her sister's name and losing herself to pleasure that felt too good for her to ever hesitate or worry about what she was feeling, too busy burning up with bliss to worry about any of that.

Yang drew back slowly, licking her lips and giving her sister's ass a nice, firm slap. "I like it. Just one problem though; now that you've got me hooked on eating ass, I hope you're ready to keep me satisfied with this, because fuck if I'm going around and asking anyone else to let me lick their ass."

"I'd be happy to," Ruby whined, rising up and leaning back against Yang's chest, nuzzling up to her sister and smiling. "We should probably get to that shower we were going to take."

"A shower, or you going down on me against a tile wall?" Yang teased.

"It can be both."


End file.
